Me? A PPGZ? An OC Fanfic
by Hush Puppy
Summary: PPGZ PWN!This is a series Of PPGZ fanfics including their newest member. Each chapter is a one shot episode including my PPGZ OC. Humor,adventure,drama, and some romance. PPGZ X PPGZ Villans including RRB they get a new member as well. Please R&R! Arigato


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PPGZ Thats a Fact!**

**Ashurii:** But She Does Own Me!

**Magical Debby:** And Me!

**Me:** If you are both the same person how can you talk separately?

**Ashurii:** We Don't Know,

**Magical Debby:** Your the one typing this.

**Me:** o.O ...Right...On To The Fan Fic!

**Ashurii/Magical Debby **At The Same Time: YAY!!!!

* * *

**Episode 1**

_**Magical Debby, The 4th PPGZ!**_

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were all hit by the white light, however; there was one light they did not know about. My name is Ashurii Kurekkusu, I'm 13, with brown hair, and I wear glasses. My story begins on the day of the glacier. On my way home from the mall, there was a kid performing magic tricks with a toy magic kit. "Come see my magic show" said the little boy. I came over to watch his show. (After his show) I began to walk away, when a white light was coming to the boy. "Kid look out!" yelled as I jumped in front of him and was hit by the light. In a flash, a bunch of bunny head shaped symbols surrounded me. First I gained a simple white headband then my clothes changed in to a purple costume with a tank top, vest, and a skirt. (The Basic PPGZ Setup). After transforming I was holding a black staff with white tips, (I thought it looked like a magic wand). I realized my name changed when yelled "Magical Debby" at the begining of my transformation. "WOAH! WHAT HAPPENED!!!!"

Next chappie will fill

A few hours later "Man, what happened to me? My clothes changed, I can create illusions, I have super strength, and I can fly." I wondered as I went home. Meanwhile the girls created "The Powerpuff Girls Z"

Next chappie will fill

Three days later (still in my powerpuff form); I followed the girls to the lab (invisibly of course) when I reached the gate I stopped. "Science lab?" I said as I had a flashback from my dream. After regaining focus I came to an open window about 2 stories high above a tree. "What are they dong here?" I wondered as I watched them. "I heard you girls had some trouble defeating this monster" said Professor Utonium. "Yes we did until some girl helped us" said Bubbles. (I began to boast quietly) Most of the mirror monsters mirrors had fallen off except for one angled towards the window I was floating outside of. The Prof. grabbed some sort of gun with 4 barrels and aimed it at the monster. "Beam on!" said Prof. signaling Ken to start the beam. The chemical beam which was made of different colors hit the monster. But the silverish light bounced off the monsters mirror, out the window, and hits me.

There was a BIG Flash! I was in the air, "Hey, my clothes are back to normal…Wait a second, if my clothes are normal again that means…" I looked down, "uh oh." I said before I began to fall. I bounced throughout the trees branches, "Ow, ooh, ee, ow, ow, ouch,". I stopped falling once my jacket had gotten caught on one of the branches. (I was hanging upside-down with the classic anime dazed look ) "Professor did you se that flash outside the window?" exclaimed Momoko. "We should check what caused it." worriedly said the Professor.

_**Outside the Lab**_

They began to search for the source of the flash, the girls (still in Powerpuff form) searched in the air near the tree I was still in. "There's nothing here! Let's just go back inside." complained Buttercup. "No, this is important it could be a new foe and it might cause trouble." said Blossom sternly. "HUMPH" said Buttercup out of anger. (Back to me still hanging upside-down from a branch the tree) Once I regained my composure I was trying to survey the situationI was in. "Ow, that hurt…now I wish I was Debby." My whole body was sore and slightly cut up. "Got to get out of this tree." I said as I tried to break loose from the grasp of the branch holding me. "Something in that tree is moving." pointed out Bubbles. "Let's check it out." said Buttercup eager to go back inside. They flew over to the tree.

"Easy does it" I said carefully RIP "that doesn't sound good" My jacket ripped and I began to fall yet again. I ended up landing upside down with my bottom half of my body leaning against the trunk of the tree. "Ouch…" was all I could say be for I went unconscious (with the classic anime X-ed out eyes XX) "That looks like that hurt" said bubbles sympathetically while flying down to my limp body. "You think?" said Buttercup in a sarcastic tone. "Well, flash or no flash, we need to get her inside" said Blossom. They brought me inside the untransformed. (They didn't notice the belt due to it being hidden under my slightly ripped jacket) "Is she going to be ok, Professor?" asked Miyako after they laid me down on a bed, "She will be fine, Miyako." said Momoko reassuringly.

I awoke to Peach's face and I instantly panicked. "I'VE BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIEN ROBOT DOGS!!!!!" I screamed as I fell off the bed I was laying on. "She seems fine to me." Kaoru said flipping the TV channel. "Hello I'm Professor Utonium, don't worry your in my lab." "What happened" I said as he helped me up. "You fell out off a tree outside the lab." said Prof "Is that all? Man does my head hurt." "You hit the ground pretty hard." said Momoko. "Oh hi, I'm Ashurii Kurekusu" I said looking towards Momoko. "I'm Momoko" she said proudly. "I'm Miyako, nice to meet you Ashurii-Chan" as she shook my hand. Momoko looked over to Kaoru, "KAORU!" She yelled to get her attention. Kaoru said a half-heartedly "Hi" from the TV area. "That's Kaoru." Momoko said somewhat flustered. "What time is it?" I asked rubbing my head, "Its 7:15pm" said Kaoru uncaringly. "GAH! I'M GOING TO MISS DINNER! I LOVE MAC 'N CHEESE!" I yelled as I ran out the door "Thanks for Helping Me!" I said with my voice fading as I ran home. "What's Mac 'n Cheese?" Miyako questioned "Never heard of it" said Kaoru. "oh well back to business." Said Momoko as she began to go back to doing her stuff.

_**On Ashurii's walk home**_

"I wonder why I was in a tree; actually I can't remember anything since 3 days ago." I thought on my walk home. After I got home and ate my cold Mac 'n Cheese, I took off my ripped jacket. "Huh, what's this?" I asked looking at the strange belt. I took out the silver compact with a purple "D" on it, and opened it. After I did thata silver bunny head ring appeared on my finger. "COOL!" I kept opening and closing the compact to watch the ring appear and disappear. "There seems to be a groove in the back of this compact thingy. Maybe I slide the ring through here" once I did I transformed into Magnificent Debby. I was wearing a white, silver, and purple magician's outfit; top hat and tux included. "How did this happen. Oh well now I'm a super hero!" I said out loud. "Ashurii! it's your turn to do the dishes!" yelled Ryan my little brother. At the sound of his voice I jumped and I thought "I better keep this a secret". I practiced my powers until I perfected them which was a week later. "I'm a super hero! Wait… (As I put on a white mask) Now, I'm a super hero!" I had heard of a group of super girls called Powerpuff girls Z, "Maybe (I thought) I could assist them with my presence".

_**The Next Day in Down Town Tokyo**_

There was a giant spider monster attacking down town. I waited in an alley nearby, "I will only come out if they need my help. Here they come now." But I didn't have to wait long; the girls were webbed and were stuck. "Can't Break Free!" said Blossom. "I'm stuck!" exclaimed Bubbles, "I'm in no mood to become spider food!" Buttercup yelled angrily. "Don't worry I'll save you!" a voice came out from nowhere, "who said that?" questioned Blossom, "It is I, Magnificent Debby, to save you." I said as I flew out in front of the girls (This is Soo Cool!!) "Playing card slice!" I said as a few playing cards appeared and cut the webs holding the girls. "Thanks Debby." said Bubbles politely, I happily said "don't mention it." Buttercup was ready to go "its spider squishing time"! (Just when a web shot at her) "This is not my day!" "Don't worry; let me handle this.Arawaremasu Bug Spray!" I said proudly. I created a giant can of bug spray and sprayed the monster. The monster disappeared and so did I; into the same alley as before.

"Where did that girl go?" questioned Blossom, "Look!" Bubbles said pointing to the alley that made a purple flash. "Let's go!" They went into the alley to find that Debby was gone. "Hey Maybe that girl could help us find Debby." Bubbles said pointing at me. My hat was tipped down so they couldn't see my face, I felt cool. "Did you see a girl wearing a white mask and a magician's costume?" asked Blossom "Nope, I haven't seen any one with that description" I said secretly then laughed slightly. "She's hiding something!" Buttercup said. She grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and lifted me up to the wall. "Tell me or else I'll…" Buttercup stopped and stared at me. My hat had fallen off and she recognized my face. "Hey isn't that the girl who fell out of that tree near the lab?" Blossom whispered to Bubbles. "Ashurii-Chan" Bubbles nodded. "Please don't hurt me." I said as my eyes were closed. "Go, but next time I won't go easy on you." She said as she let me go. "Thank you Buttercup, and I'm sorry I can't help you." I said as I began to walk away. "I wonder why she was in the alley." Bubbles said while they were on the flight back to school. "Who knows, but let's hope she doesn't do it again." replied Buttercup.

_**Mean while at Ashurii's house**_

"Phew, that was a close one. But I wonder why Buttercup let me go" I asked my self. "Next time I need to be more careful" After a few more appearances by Debby, there was a meeting being held at the lab. "We need to find and examine that girl too, I believe it also may be the effects of chemical Z." said Professor. "But every time we follow her, she gets away" replied Momoko. "I wonder what that girl was doing there" wondering Buttercup, "what girl?" asked ken. "The first time we followed Debby we ran into the girl that fell out of the tree." Miyako explained. "Oh well we will get Debby eventually" said Kaoru. But eventually was closer than she thought.

_**The next day**_

There was a giant armor covered monster attacking the Mayor's office. "Save me Powerpuff Z" yelled the Mayor from the TV Phone. Meanwhile I had already started to fight the monster, but it was giving me a pretty good beating. "I can't do this one alone, I'm so exhausted. The girls are finally here, maybe now we can put an end to this monsters rampaging." I said with heavy breath. "Look! It seems that Debby has already started to fight it" noticed Blossom. "Yeah, but she looks pretty banged up" pointed out Buttercup. "Alright girls, let's defeat this monster" said Blossom. The girls begin to attack the monster and they stopped after a few minutes had passed with no results. "Man this thing is impenetrable" tiredly said Blossom, "There must be a weak point somewhere" said Bubbles. As I was sitting on the ground I noticed that the sole of the foot was unarmored. "Girls! The soles of the monsters feet are vulnerable. If I lift the monster using my magic you guys could hit the weak point!" I said seriously.

"Okay." replied the girls. I used my levitation powers to lift the monster, but I could barely hold it. Then suddenly the load lightened, it seems Buttercup and Bubbles where helping me hold it up. Blossom did the final blow, "Almond Jelly Shoot!" and the monster disappeared. "Thanks to Debby we were able to defeat the monster, we should thank her" said Blossom. "It looks like she is trying to escape again, let's follow her" Meanwhile in the alley, "Man that sure took a lot out of me. Uh oh someone is coming better put on a disguise" "She got away again!" exclaimed Buttercup, "maybe that old lady could help us." said Bubbles. There was and old lady in the alley (but they didn't know it was me). "Excuse me madam, but have you seen a girl in purple wearing a white mask pass by?" asked Bubbles "Sorry sweetie but I my eyes aren't as good as they used to be. I'm sorry that I can't help you sweet girls but I best be going, its bingo night at the senior center (Man I listen to my grandma WAYYYYY Too much)." I said in the old lady disguise. "Madame it looks like you dropped your…WHITE 'MASK!!!!" "Uh Oh!" I said after I gulped. "Its Debby using one of her illusions!" exclaimed Blossom; "Let's get her!" said all the girls together. "

Sorry, but I have to run, later!" as I quickly flew away while putting on my spare mask and changing back to my Debby state. They chased me up and down Tokyo city. "Man, I can't shake them." I said as I looked back at them. "We can't let her get away this time" said Blossom. I was really tired from fighting that monster, and my eyes out of exhaustion were starting to bug out. "My eyes, I can't keep them in focus…huh" I said as I began to fly toward a beam of a bridge. "What is that, uh oh." I said before BAM flying strait into the beam. "Ouch…" was all I could say before I passed out. "That's going to leave a mark." said Buttercup sympathetically. They caught me in the middle of my fall; "Poor thing got knocked out cold." said Bubbles "let's get her to the lab" said Blossom.

_**Later at the lab**_

Professor was studying Debby as I was unconscious. "She as we thought was also affected by chemical Z" said the Professor. "But she's different than us." Said Bubbles, "I already know that, maybe after she wakes up she could give us some information" He said looking at me strapped down on the table. A little bit later. I awoke to Peach's face yet again. "I REALLY HAVE BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIEN ROBOT DOGS!!!!" I yelled trying to move but after I said that everyone gasped.

In somewhat of a shock the girls said

Blossom: "Could she be…"

Bubbles: "That girl…"

Buttercup: "From before…"

They walked over to the table i was strapped on and took of my mask. "IT IS!!!" exclaimed the girls in unison. "What are you talking about?" I said as I struggled to break free. "She was that girl who fell out of the tree." Said Blossom, "Ashurii I think." added Buttercup. After overhearing the conversation I asked "How do you know my name and my falling out of a tree incident? You guys weren't even there." "Well you see" as they de-transformed "Hey, you're the same girls but how did you guys get super powers?" I asked. They explained how they were hit by balls of white light after and glacier was destroyed by the chemical Z. "Now I get it, but wait I don't remember getting hit by a white light. The last thing I remember is falling out of that tree. I don't know how I got these powers." I explained as they untied me. "Hmm, I have an idea" said the Professor. He prepared to hit me with the beam again only this time it would be the whole beam rather than a part of it. I turned back to my normal self from Magnificent Debby, my belt glowed purple and changed. "Hey, my belt it has changed, before my compact had a "D" and it went from silver to purple." I said as I examined my belt. "Try transforming now." said Miyako excitedly. I transformed into Magical Debby my original Powerpuff form.

"This costume… it's all coming back to me." I said as I was having short flashbacks of the incident. "I was on my way home…from the mall…and I was hit by something…it was…it was…A WHITE LIGHT!" I continually paused as I remembered the incident. "So you were hit by the light too?" asked Momoko. "Yes, but I was hit by that sliver light and there was a big flash." "You mean that flash was caused by you being hit by a sliver light?" asked Momoko. "When you guys used that beam on the mirror monster some of it hit me." I said after I nodded "The partial chemical beam probably changed the composition of your belt hence you transforming into Magnificent Debby" explained the Professor. My stomach rumbled "I'm a bit hungry" I said after de-transforming, "Let's Eat!"

After some lunch we sat and talked. "Sweet! I'm so happy" I said excitedly. "This is the start of a great friendship, and a Powerful team." Momoko said happily. "MONTSER ATTACK! We need Powerpuff Z!" said the Mayor. We smiled at each other. "Is our work ever done?" I asked sarcastically then everyone laughed.

"Lets go altogether now" said Momoko, we put are hands in the center and said "POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!"


End file.
